More exciting shows on IBC-13 this October
October 3, 2014 If the giant networks ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and GMA-7 as Kapuso and follow with TV5 as Kapatid and RPN-9 as Kasama, not far will watch IBC-13 due to aggression of Eric Canoy to restore the major TV networks known as the monicker called the Kapinoy network. Don't touch that dial. Keep it tuned to IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel 13. On their celebration of its 54th year, the country's number 3 station serves up a brighter, more exciting year this October with new shows, returning favorites and the biggest stars it means good news. The latest TV station jingle of IBC-13 is Pinoy Ang Dating, the music video with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video, an innovation in terms of station identification and the cultural heritage, and theme sung by the singing diva Anja Aguilar, one of the best station ID's in the history of Philippine televsision that sparked a those film-like network idents with promoting the Filipino culture in Pinoy esque with the Philippine salakot. Some of Kapamilya stars on ABS-CBN were also pirated to IBC such as Diether Ocampo, Claudine Barretto, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Jerome Ponce, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, Cristine Reyes, Robi Domingo, Coleen Garcia, Jake Cuenca, Erich Gonzales, Jason Abalos, among others. IBC-13's re-launch this month will feature a male sitcom, an adventure ninja, two new hottest telenovelas, two of returning comedy programs, a reality talent shows, among others. At present, the list of high-rating programs include The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Hitman, Your Heart, My Love, Victor: A Prince Boy, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Sandy's Romance and Dingdong n' Lani attributed the expected increase in advertising revenues to the higher ratings, as well as the PBA and NBA basketball games, and the station's high-rating news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. IBC's president and CEO actress Boots Anson-Roa is a self-confessed TV fans. When hse met with local media recently to talk about the Kapinoy Network’s 4th quarter plans together with executive vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and head of IBC Entertainment TV Laurenti Dyogi, he expressed a desire to make IBC-13, the most watched number 3 station in the country. After acquire the PBA and NBA games, in attract more viewers of the sequestered TV network should invest more on genre shows. It revived RPN-9 and IBC-13 hopefully fix as well as the program lineup, they have to multiply the choices of viewers. Actually, precisely when the slogan Pinoy Ang Dating means the goal they seem to be #3 in the standings of the most watched local TV network. Upcoming shows them in the coming months. After just over a year at the helm, Boots is good to report that the network has actually raced past competition on certain blocks, which was more than they expected for a “start-up” like IBC-13. Lito explains, “When we started we knew it would be tough because of the strong and stable competition remains investment and good strategy. So we set modest goals — all we wanted was double-digit shares. We were beating them at certain time blocks in the morning, in the afternoon, and we thought that it would take us three years to be able to do that is for the Filipino viewers this kind of effort from TV stations to bring to the people local and original productions that will turn them into more critical viewers. So when we’re able to do it on the first year, we were pleasantly surprised!” "Shows and talents to achieve its short term and long-term objectives. We will also produce our own shows and acquire licensed shows. To this end, the talent center Kapinoy Talent Center develop and search for talents," he said, adding that they will welcome talents who want to join the network. IBC-13’s primetime slot now fight occupies the second spot in the ratings, after ABS-CBN and before GMA-7. According to the Kantar Media data, IBC-13’s 45.4 percent nighttime audience share last September 20-October 3 made it no. 2 on weeknights and weekends than the two giant networks. To further boost its position, IBC-13 unveiled its latest wave of “game changers” this month, or what it also calls its “original primetime programming innovations,” starting with the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador's hottest primetime feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m.) with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce; the action prince AJ Muhlach's hottest action superserye himself Voltron Man (Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m.) with Coleen Garcia; Jake Cuenca's packed of thrilling action series Hitman (Monday to Friday at 9 p.m.) with Cristine Reyes; and the romantic heavy dramaserye Your Heart, My Love (Monday to Friday at 9:30 p.m.) starring Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo, against teleseryes usually scheduled on the same time slot, and the feel-good romantic family hit sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday at 7 p.m.), top-billed by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, with the child stars are Mutya Orquia and Thirdy Lacson, now joining them with Janella Salvador, Jerome Ponce and Marlo Mortel. IBC-13 is currently threaten by ABS-CBN and GMA 7 while target to be No. 3 with TV5 and RPN which is the same in the market. So they borrowed the talents of ABS-CBN and GMA 7 became the masses. New shows were launched in its “re-energized programming grid” last September, with promising results. Starting off with For da Boys, the all-male sitcom with today's top stars Andre Paras, Manolo Pedrosa, Kiko Estrada and Yassi Pressman (Oct. 3 at 8:15 p.m. Friday), the Thai supersrar Mario Maurer's newest ninja adventure Super Ninja (Oct. 6 at 8:15 p.m. Monday) and K-Pop Star Hunt (Oct. 8 at 8:15 p.m. Wednesday). Over the past several months, IBC-13 has recorded the highest rating cartoons in both the mornings and the afternoons. In this, Disney on IBC remains on top and the premiere of SpongeBob SquarePants on Oct. 4 and showing at 8:30 a.m. on Saturdays and at 4:30 p.m. on Monday to Friday. IBC-13's primetime comedy officially mark on today with the relaunch of the stronger comedies featuring the top comedians, beginning with the return of two of the Kapinoy Network's original flagship comedy programs, political satire Sic O'Clock News (at 8:15-9 p.m. on Thursdays beginning on Oct. 2), with the top comedian Ramon Bautista with the puppets of Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata; and the much-awaited comeback of T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (at 9:30-10:30 p.m. on Saturdays beginning Oct. 4), the country's favorite phenomenal gag show, which welcomes the Viva princess Cristine Reyes will now join the comedic talents Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Victor Anastacio, Bobby Yan and Carlos Agassi. IBC-13 also gives viewers all the reasons they will need to stay in every weekend with the new season of of three exciting primetime programs. The Million Second Quiz, the top-rated from US that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race gets itself a new time-slot. This piece of news is expected to delight those who requested that TMSQ air with the new season. Beginning October 4, the show hosted by Drew Arellano will air at 6:15 p.m. on Saturdays. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the phenomenal game shows emceed by Robi Domingo, which set Philippine television on the edge and fueled a spate of game shows, now on its 14th anniversary on October 4. The show will be seen on Saturdays at 8:30 p.m., and Sundays at 7:30 p.m. Born to be a Superstar is another import from United States that is expected to revolutionize TV viewing habits. The latest US entertainment hit is a launchpad for talented new acts. It remains the longest-running, phenomenal, multi-awarded and top-rating reality singing search show contest, it will now aired once a week on Sunday nights at 8:30 p.m. to 9:45 is hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar. Heavenly ratings are expected as aspiring stars get the chance to find out what works for them in terms of costume and makeup at the age of 15 to 25 years old, to get the feel of what goes on backstage before a major TV show, and most of all to perform in their very own production number. The winners are expected not only to be stars for a night but also permanent stars in the local entertainment scene. IBC-13 taking over the set forward in the Philippines with the two hottest anime series in Japan. These are Ghost Fighter (weekdays at 9 a.m.) and the hottest feel-good teen anime-serye Sailor Moon (9:30 a.m.) followed up with Sailor Moon Crystal ''(Saturdays at 9:30 a.m.). ''Ghost Fighter started when a delinquent 14-year-old boy named Yusuke Urameshi died in a car accident who tried to save a young boy's life. His spirit roamed around for a while and he decided to take a peek on his house to see what's going on after his death. Surprisingly, most people who went to his burial seem to be laughing. Most of them were Yusuke's enemies from school and his teachers who hated him, except the school's dean. The popular '90s series Sailor Moon focusing on Usagi Tsukino, a young girl who is granted the power to become the titular character and is joined by fellow Sailor Guardians in search of Princess Serenity and the Legendary Silver Crystal. It providing the voices for Eugine (Thailand's heartthrob and the Asia's future superstar Mario Maurer) and the cutiest girl Sailor Moon (teen sweetheart Janella Salvador) will be the hottest stars. Taking over the reins of weeknight late primetime viewing on IBC-13's TreseBella , also on October 6, are two gripping telenovelas, both known as big hits in Mexico—at 10 p.m. is the new telenovela La Tempestad. This will break with the love story of Marina (Ximena Navarrete) and Damian (William Levy). Marina Reverte works as a manager at a hotel, who is fired when complaint to prominent businessman Ernesto Contreras (Manuel Ojeda), for attempted sexual abuse an employee. This will be followed by the new popular series Que Bonito Amor at 10:30 p.m. Starring Jorge Salinas, Danna García and Pablo Montero star as the protagonists. It is a love story like there is no other, which not only encompasses the most endearing Mexican traditions, but also ennobles one of the most representative icons from our culture: mariachi music. The story begins when we meet Santos Martinez de la Garza, a young handsome and carefree millionaire, who owns a car distributor company. Santos is deceived by his closest partners; one of them is Bruno, his friend and his sister´s boyfriend, Wendy. After being accused of fraud and money laundering, Santos is compelled to escape from Los Angeles to Mexico, like a fugitive. When local networks were buying from Mexico, Taiwan and Korean drama. On top of these new entertainment offerings, IBC-13 is also geared to fortify the various news programs of IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. Beginning Monday to Friday, October 6, spearheaded by the early morning hard-newscast Balita sa Umaga (at 5-5:30 a.m.), with Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc; also commits to offering more hard-news of radio and television thru its brand-new tele-radyo news program RadyoBisyon morning (at 5:30-7 a.m.). Simulcast over PTV-4, RPN-9, IBC News Network 45, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422. Francis Cansino of DZRB, Vivienne Gulla of PTV, Audrey Gorricea of PTV Czarinah Lusuegro of IBC, joining forces anew as the main anchors. Noontime news on IBC-13 will be delivered by Ricardo Cepeda and Amelyn Veloso via News at Noon (at 11-11:30 a.m.). The station's high-rating primetime news program Express Balita (at 6:30-7:30 p.m.), now on its 16th anniversary with the veteran news anchor and broadcast journalist Henry Omaga-Diaz and the multi-awarded female journalist Snooky Serna-Go at the helm. It also see the rebranding of IBC's regional newscasts into Express Balita brand at 4:30 p.m., delivering the news in the distinct Express Balita style all over the country. The most comprehensive journalism for 24-hours with fast, factual and unbiased via the late-night newscast Ronda Trese (at 11-11:30 p.m.) with the formidable and time-tested tandem of the veteran broadcaster Jess Caduco and the broadcast journalist and advocate Bernadette Sembrano will welcome the sports anchor Anthony Suntay. The reporting continues 24/7 as IBC News gets the weekend news covered in Express Balita Weekend (Saturday at 12 midnight and Sunday at 7 p.m.) still be headlined by Vincent Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro. On top of these new news programs, hourly news update IBC Headliners will also be giving viewers a quick run-down of breaking news and other relevant updates throughout the day during the weekdays (every 9 a.m. to 10 a.m., 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. with Jinky Baticados and 9 p.m. and 10 p.m. with Mario Dumaual) and the weekends (every 2 p.m., 3 p.m., 8 p.m., 9 p.m., and 10 p.m. with Ralf Rivas). IBC-13 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of the PBA and NBA games.